Ten Clicks ShiroIchi
by Swiping Monocles
Summary: I somehow got roped into that weird iPod/ iTunes drabble thing. Ten songs, ten drabbles, all ShiroIchi. Pretty much self-explanatory.
1. And So It Begins

**ALRIGHT WOW SO I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND DECIDED TO FIX THINGS. Well, hello there, caps lock.**

**Just to make things clear, this was my first attempt at writing anything, ever, so it's all pretty terrible. It's also from early 2010 which wasn't a good year for me at all (**_**EXCUSES, EXCUSES**_**). **

So… one, five and eight really have nothing to do with the actual songs for some reason? I DUNNO THEY JUST HAPPENED THAT WAY. Also, just a warning: number six is a very sad, uninspired attempt.

_Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or any characters in this drabble-thing, 'Tis for nothing but fun. _

* * *

**1. Circle of Life – Elton John**

Gripping a steaming mug of cocoa and owlishly blinking his tired eyes against the glare of the sunlit snow, Ichigo peered out of his frost-adorned bedroom window, laughing sleepily as he spotted his Hollow, who was curiously reaching out, as if to caress the light snow drifting around his alabaster body. The ebony-ochre eyes were closed, as though said Hollow were completely at peace. The vibrant-haired teen idly wondered, as he contentedly sipped his cocoa, how something so deadly could possibly appear so innocent.

**2. No More Sorrow – Linkin Park**

Midnight-sepia eyes glinted threateningly, blinded by crimson anger; Zangetsu's pristine blade now thoroughly coated in blood as its bearer—enraged by the _'betraying Shinigami scum'_—let a feral cry of rage escape his constricting throat as he neatly sliced a red-haired Shinigami in half. Yet another animalistic scream was released as the Hollow fell to his knees, tearing at ivory locks while frustrated sobs wracked his body. The achromatic being had, not a moment before, realized with malice that Hollows _could_ cry.

'_King... My King…'_ Said alabaster form had mourned, cradling the body of his fallen King before stealing a chaste kiss from paling lips. Ichigo's Hollow had then begun blindly slaying the beings that had caused this alien pain in his chest.

Suddenly quieting, the Hollow raised his face to the sky and glassy, opaque skin shattered, dissipating, and he knew the two of them were lost forever. They left behind only a field of bodies and soon forgotten memories.

**3. Glow Worm – Sonny Moore**

Ichigo's skin burned where his achromatic counterpart caressed the teen's lithe body with a gentleness few knew Hollows could possess. Moans and muffled sounds of reassurance filled the teen's moonlit room. Two bodies fluidly meshed together as they were bathed in silver—thoughts racing; swimming with lust and desire, passion and love.

**4. Don't Stay – Linkin Park**

The streets of Kurakura were silent and an eerie darkness had bathed the small town, a lone figure wandered aimlessly; a crazed fear tearing at his mind, eating away at his sanity.

"Leave! Go away! Stay away from me… away…"

The last fraction ended as a sad murmur, a plea for mercy as the orange-haired teenager slumped against the entrance of a dank alleyway. A sinister, foreboding laugh and taunting two-toned reply came from an unseen figure.

"_I can' do tha' King, an' you very well know tha'."_

The teen's eyes flashed from a dull tea-brown to shining ebony and ochre as he began to helplessly claw at his face and hair, unable to escape the ever-present eyes that watched his every move, while a dark laugh echoed through the oppressive emptiness.

**5. Snow White Queen – Evanescence**

The ivory form caressed his King's flaming mop of hair comfortingly as he caught the teen's lips in a soft embrace, showing nothing but gentleness. The Hollow's unoccupied hand gently turned the other's face toward him while he spoke gently, uttering soft words.

"'S not yer fault, King, they coul'n' all be saved,"

"I-I didn't try h-hard enough… I c-could've done better…" The teen's sentences came out shaky and meek, a shocking awakening for the Hollow who was used only to seeing his cocky, loud-mouthed King brimming with confidence—his despair usually contained within.

**6. Prelude 12/21 - AFI**

A soft, haunting melody created by small wind chimes carried through the wind as monotone flowers differing only in shade danced and twisted around a still form.

The green of the field was unbroken by any but liquid red which crept from unseen wounds upon the man's body. A white form kneeled above him, placing pale hands on either side of his frightened visage.

_ 'I kiss your eyes and lay you to sleep, consider our promise fulfilled.'_

**7. Counting Bodies Like Sheep to The Rhythm of War Drums – A Perfect Circle**

War. Such an unnecessary, unpleasant, irrational way to fix the foolish mistakes of unseen others. The vibrant-haired teen's alabaster counterpart grimaced as his proud King took another blow, feeling the phantom sting of metal upon flesh.

'_Don't fret precious, I am here. Step away from the window, go back to sleep'. _Said ashen skinned being crooned soothingly as he gently pulled the rapidly weakening teen into his inner world, tepidly holding the tea-eyed figure as he slipped in and out of consciousness. The Hollow was exceedingly enraged by the wounds his noble King had sustained.

'_Count bodies like sheep… like sheep… count bodies like sheep to the rhythm of war drums'. _The ashen being murmured as he slipped out of the sideways world, sepia moons and midnight seas shining with the brutal bloodlust of the maddened Hollow. A maniacal laughter enveloped the blood-drenched battlefield and, momentarily, both sides ceased their rhythmic killing as they peered toward the being who could create such a sound as to chill them down to the marrow of their suddenly unreliable bones.

"_GO BACK TO SLEEP!_" The ivory form let out a feral scream…

**8. Ghost Under Rocks – Ra Ra Riot**

Shiro smiled softly as he ran, as he imagined, unusually coloured eyes with shining flecks of ivory set deep in molten gold and sclera of the darkest ebony. Light gold sparkled with sadness and elusive joy as the delinquent raced down the dank mazes of Tokyo's outer alleys and backstreets, ignoring the stench of blood and alcohol that hung like a warning in the air. Here, the buildings were none but twisted heaps, great beasts of metal and glass where one could easily become lost in the faerie-tale feel of disintegrating wonder. Outer Tokyo had once been as flourishing and prominent as the small centre of the great city, but had soon been overcome by ill-meaning people— bloodthirsty gangs and abandoned children who had become unfortunately tangled in the dark web of the ever-present drug trade or those whom had taken to murder, upon which their survival laid. Shiro had been near that edge far too many times for him to ever feel truly safe, had gazed into the dark lulling waters which would surely cause his end if the youth jumped from the edge, from the jutting rocks of hope which he clung to so dearly.

When the world began to crumble and fissures between classes of people deepened, many were lost to the resulting violence. Those who survived in the lower classes had begun to live as animals, falling back on their rawest instincts. Most lost their minds to the chaos.

Shiro had met his angel after the Great War, his orange-haired, loudmouthed angel who never failed to remind the alabaster being that though he may appear otherwise, he was more human than those that surrounded them. Maybe his Ichigo was right. Maybe he was more human than beast. Whatever the case happened to be, though, Shiro knew that he would die before he let go of his angel.

**9. Coma White – Marilyn Manson**

A swirling purple haze of orange bodies clouded dull, tea-coloured eyes as they lazily shifted about, his brain trying to decipher the complex messages and images that were being conveyed to him at what felt like a million miles an hour. The smoke was thick and acrid, the room dank from the multiple bodies strewn about among the discarded bottles and abandoned joints; the fire-haired teen had to cautiously pick his way through the mass, though this proved to be a difficult task; under the circumstances. The teen came to a halt next to an ivory being who opened the almost- black window in a sad attempt to air the place out. Gazing down with sepia orbs, the snowy figure captured the teen's lips in a kiss overflowing with lust, greed and anger.

**10. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring**

"_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes…"_

Tea-coloured eyes briefly flashed to ebony and ochre as cold metal was raised to the forehead of the petrified victim.

"Dance, fucker, dance" A low chuckle and the bone-chilling click of cold metal as the trigger was pulled.

"_Hit 'em right between the eyes…"_

The sickening crunch of bone and the tangy smell of crimson blood. A smirk was shared between a horse and his king.


	2. The Continuation

**I'M ALIVE, I LIIIIIIIVE**. _If anyone remembers me, and actually cares, anyway. If not, I'll go back to lurking in the corner._

Oh, and hey, let's pretend number three takes place in Orihime's room, only 'cause it wouldn't make sense otherwise (though, to be honest, it doesn't really make sense any way you look at it)… I have nothing against Rukia! Apparently Ichigo's Hollow does, however…

9: I DO NOT KNOW WHY ICHIGO IS IN A HOOKER INFESTED AREA, SO DO NOT ASK. Please. I have no explanation because my mind is ridiculous sometimes. MAYBE HE TOOK A SHORT CUT OR SOMETHING I DUNNO.

_Oh… my god… I can't believe I used to listen to brokeNCYDE… I am so disappointed in myself…_

Also; most of this is AU

I DON'T LIKE USING NAMES. Augh, why.

YOU GUYS THESE ARE PRETTY TERRIBLE SO I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO OFFER. If it makes you feel any better, I have better ones I'm working on at the moment… it also doesn't help that I just found this and it's from 2010… LOOK HOW LONG NUMBER TEN IS I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF. Um, I guess it's kind of some weird Red Riding Hood inspired type thing because I actually wrote that one right now (can you tell? I've gotten better) and I'd just gotten done reading faerie tales, so… Argh it has nothing to do with the song ASDFGHJKL

**HOLY SHIT. This is a really long A/N **_(I'm sorry)._

* * *

**1. Blow Me Away – Breaking Benjamin **

Thick tension coated the aura of the duo, permeated by an almost tangible rage. Two sets of eyes met with steeled gazes, one set filled with unimaginable bloodlust and the other unsurpassable pride and confidence. None could fathom the greatness of either beings' determination for the other's blood. Both sets of eyes, glittering molten gold and serene tea-coloured narrowed, challenging—_daring_—the other to move first as the pair circled, as though caught in a dance of death, moving to an unheard discordant melody.

"_Only the strongest will survive,"_ Ichigo whispered, drawing a cold, taunting laugh from his achromatic counterpart. The Hollow's voice alone seemed to rip his sanity to shreds with cold fingers; prying his mind apart slowly.

"_Lead me to Heaven when we die. I am a shadow on the wall; I'll be the one to save us all."_ The double-edged chant slithered through clenched teeth before the eerie silence loomed once more. Abruptly, two monstrous black silhouettes moved toward each other before the mirthless, echoing cackle was heard once more and darkness enveloped their sideways surroundings.

**2. Move – Thousand Foot Krutch**

Suffocating air swirled with an enveloping sense of obscurity as two figures moved swiftly, their veins coursing with adrenaline as the bodies fell, one by one, into dark pools of crimson. An eerie grin briefly flashed across the Hollow's face, amber eyes glinting, before he stopped abruptly; halting his Shinigami counterpart as well. They stood proudly, facing the army with steady nerves.

A King and his Horse; bound within body, within soul, welcoming true death.

**3. Smooth Criminal- Alien Ant Farm**

Rukia slowly opened sleep-fogged eyes, to see a pair of glowing ochre orbs, unblinking, unwavering. Suddenly, the glint of a steel blade, the sound of bone and metal clashing, and the smell of sweet blood filled the small bedroom. A chilling laugh filled the room, and the alabaster murderer dissipated into the dark veil of the night. The next morning, Ichigo woke in a cold sweat to the sound of sirens, and his radio lowly playing.

"…_And then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom… You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal."_

**4. Scream, scream, scream- Ludo**

The brightly coloured teenager gently cradled faded Polaroid pictures to his chest, slowly soaking them with his tears. One picture; a snapshot of two grinning teenagers huddled under the light of a streetlamp with snow falling around them, cheeks flushed and sharing a striped scarf. One, with skin of alabaster and eyes of midnight and ochre, and the other with tea-coloured eyes and vivid orange hair; both with expressions of naïve joy.

"_If I scream, scream, scream… would you ever stop and listen, would you open up your eyes?"_

After a prolonged moment, the orange-haired teen slowly raised glistening eyes to the clouded window pane, painting a heart on the glass with a shaking finger, before laying the pictures on the windowsill, smiles and scarves upward, facing the soft light of the fire, before leaving, not once looking back.

"_You're letting go of strings, replacing them with light."_

**5. (S)AINT- Marilyn Manson**

The alabaster being smiled coldly, reversed blade of Zangetsu pressed against the vibrant teen's neck, a small cut breaking flawless skin, a few crimson beads escaping down toward his collar.

"_What's my name? What's my name? Ah-ah, ah-ah, hold the 'S' 'cause I am an 'Ain't'"_

With a grinding laugh, the Shinigami's inverse smirked at him behind the glassy haze of red that coated tea-bronze eyes. _"I got an 'F' and a 'C', and I got a 'K', too, and the only thing that's missin' is a bitch like you," _The Hollow tauntingly crooned.

Sepia eyes glinted with a maniacal delight as he slowly circled his struggling counterpart. _"I am a dandy in the ghetto with the snow-white smile. Super-ego bitch, I've been evil for a while,"_ Taunting words accompanied by a warped, gleeful cackle

The Shinigami substitute was lost to a world of garnet and darkness.

**6. Lights Out – Mindless Self Indulgence**

Ochre eyes and alabaster skin shone in the harsh city lights, partially shaded by the protection of alleyway walls. An unsuspecting victim. The sound of cracking bones and a body hitting the pavement, a feral grin spreading across the face of the achromatic attacker, carnal violence; his sole form of entertainment for the moonless night.

Red, blue, red, blue, flashing lights.

The albino teen fled, cackling gleefully all the while as he quickly grabbed the metal ladder of a grimy fire escape, soon resting atop the apartment building.

"_Punch your lights out, hit the pavement, that's what I call entertainment!" _ The teenager laughed again, before running into the darkness of another dank alleyway.

**7. Living in The Sky With Diamonds – Cobra Starship**

Ichigo was lost to the music as he moved through the crowds of people, lethargic on the dance floor. Eyelids slipped closed over sepia eyes, and the vibrant coloured teen seemed to shine under the spotlights that so resembled stars, illuminating the darkness that surrounded the floor.

With graceful movements the teen lost himself in the overpowering melody, brought once more to the conscious world when he found himself suddenly spinning with another. Tea and ochre eyes met, two bodies fluidly moving as one, the beat infecting both beings.

A connection established, a moment shared, two are one as the music puppeteers their movements.

**8. 40 Oz – BrokeNCYDE**

The drunken albino slung a heavy arm over the bright haired teen, who looked quite uncomfortable at the moment. The alabaster teen offered his drink to the other, who politely declined while trying to inch away only to be abruptly pulled closer to the warm body of his intoxicated companion. He sighed; life sucked.

Ichigo jumped as he felt a tongue on his ear, leaning away as the other grinned smugly, finishing off what was left in the bottle. The lights of the club swirled and heavy beat of the music drowned out noise from the outside world. Somehow, Shiro had convinced the tea-eyed teen to drink _'just a bit, love'_, and both were now swaying to the music, decidedly completely shit-faced, not caring to think of the coming morning, only drunkenly enjoying each other's company for the night.

**9. Red light District – Porcelain and the Tramps**

The vibrant haired teen gripped his bag strap tightly; averting worry- clouded bronze eyes from the dim figures and grimy walls surrounding him. The various encounters already having spooked him a bit, Ichigo was sure to avoid the scarce bodies and intoxicating smoke that lingered ominously and threatened to permeate his already weak sense of courage. However, a hand suddenly gripped the back of his shirt, from which a tearing sound was omitted, before being flung into a nearby wall. The teen arched forward, desperate to escape the countless diseases that festered and lingered upon the decaying building wall.

The flashing lights from nearby clubs and back-alley strip joints littered his surroundings with a colourful array of flashes and beams. The warmth of two bodies meshed together. His attacker's face was shadowed, obscured, and Ichigo could only make out the dull glow of golden orbs; glazed and hollow as they raked over his body, examining him, causing the orange-haired teen to fidget and twist away. One of the lights suddenly caught his captor's face, achromatic skin glowing ethereally in the darkness.

Loosening his grip, the albino led him to a blackened doorway and waited, beckoning. Ichigo dazedly followed. A dim corridor and sultry room, barely able to see past the smoke, which hit him in increments as he hesitantly passed mysteriously closed doors.

Following like a lost puppy, innocent eyes wide.

Low giggles.

Whispered words.

"_Boys and girls in the Red Light District, take you to my private room, I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush."_

**10. Locked In A Room – Oren Lavie**

Eyelids drooped to slowly cover expressive tea-brown eyes as Ichigo felt the warmth of the sun soak into his skin and envisioned soft tendrils of light threading through sinew and caressing his tired bones. The previous day he had brutally beaten down the old path in hopes of running off most of the burdening, questioning thoughts that raced through his mind endlessly and created a discordant melody of fear and curiosity.

As his thoughts drifted, Ichigo distantly acknowledged the gradual blurring of the line between the dream world and the waking world as his eyelids fully closed, leaving him blind to the outer world.

A soft melody began to play softly at the back of his mind, tickling his subconscious and creating a vivid picture which slowly shifted to form the illusion of a tangible environment around him. There were woods, as always, the trees seemingly alive as they swayed gently in the slight, cool breeze that wound through the forest and caressed the sliver-grey bark that covered the ethereal trees. Not ten feet in front of him there stood a glistening silver pond that glowed blue-orange in the moonlight which filtered through the bare branches of the flora and seemed unperturbed by the light mist that whitened Ichigo's surroundings and made it seem that much more otherworldly.

Quite abruptly, the serenity of the dream was abandoned and his ears were assaulted with the sounds of a lone wolf; the pounding of paws upon hard-packed earth, the panting of breath as he fled for his life, lungs and heart blackened by hate burning like fire with the effort, the feral cry of helplessness as he awaited death to overcome him. The fleeing teen was quick to realize, as the wolf came tearing by him, that he and the wolf were now one, and he vaguely noticed that hands had become paws and he felt so much more natural and of his element. However the threat of death was all too real when he glanced behind him and saw the gleaming sharpened metal axes of the men who swarmed him and Ichigo's senses were filled with the metallic, coppery essence of crimson blood. There was a man at the front of the charge, seemingly leading the others, who was swathed in red cloth so deep in colour that Ichigo could not decipher blood from material. The man was so pale he appeared alabaster white in the night, predatory eyes of molten gold upon darkest ebony gleaming with feral passion and unquenchable bloodlust. The only thing Ichigo could do was cry out as the man in red watched with a twisted smile as the others advanced on him.

Ichigo awoke with a cry and choking sob as he clutched at his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Gasping for air and covered in sweat, the shaking teenager placed his head in his hands, failing to notice the glinting midnight-ochre eyes that watched him from the near forest.


End file.
